Slippery Slope Remix
by redsoxfreak01
Summary: Possibilities of what really happened on the Slippery Slope. Each chapter is a different possibility! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**To SnicketSister who is a great friend, and who gave me this idea.**

**To dyu123 who is a loyal reader and reviewer.**

**And to A Random Londoneer who reads and reviews faithfully too.**

**Thank you!**

**P.S. – This starts on page 211 of Book the Tenth, and has direct quotes from the book. The italics part was made up, but the normal text is by Lemony Snicket. Enjoy!**

Quigley shrugged and sighed. Small bits of ice from the waterfall fell from the ends of forks and blew away in the wind. "It's like we never really knew our parents," he said.

"We knew them," Violet said. "They just had a few secrets, that's all. Everyone should keep a few secrets."

"I suppose so," Quigley said, "but they might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization with a headquarters hidden in the Mortmain Mountains."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," Violet said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide the headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said. _He turned to look at Violet and his eyes widened. "Uh, Violet?"_

"_Yes Quigley?" Violet asked sweetly._

"_Um-. You-. Well-. Your fly's undone." He said embarrassedly._

"_Oh my!" Violet exclaimed. She turned the other way and hastily did up her fly. The two friends started climbing the slope again, both very red in the face from embarrassment._

**What did you think? Should I write another remix? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope y'all like this chapter – I think it's funny (sorta)! Plz read it (and then you might as well review while you're at it!). Enjoy! **

**P.S. Again, I wrote the italics, and the normal text is direct from the book.**

Quigley shrugged and sighed. Small bits of ice from the waterfall fell from the ends of forks and blew away in the wind. "It's like we never really knew our parents," he said.

"We knew them," Violet said. "They just had a few secrets, that's all. Everyone should keep a few secrets."

"I suppose so," Quigley said, "but they might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization with a headquarters hidden in the Mortmain Mountains."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," Violet said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said, but he was not looking at the view beneath him. He was looking beside him, where Violet Baudelaire was sitting.

"_What did you just say?" Violet asked,_

"_I said, you are very lovely," Quigley said._

"_How could you say something like that," Violet exclaimed, "When I'm not even single!" she reached up, and smacked him on the face._

"_You what!" Quigley asked,_

"_I have been e-mailing Duncan ever since we were separated at Prufrock Prep, thank you very much!" she said,_

"_Duncan?" asked Quigley, "As in Duncan Quagmire?"_

"_Correct!" Violet said coolly._

"_I'm gonna kill that guy!" Quigley growled,_

"_Nobody says that about my fiancé!" Violet shrieked, and slapped him again._

"_Fiancé?" asked Quigley in horror, "You're too young to marry!"_

"_Count Olaf gave me permission years ago!"_

"_You're crazy!" he told her. _

_She slapped him again, "And to think I thought you were a good friend!" she said, and headed up the hill without him, taking his fork-shoes with her._

"_But Violet, I'll be stuck here forever! I'll die!" he called to her,_

"_That's the idea!" she replied, and left him there to starve._

**As you may have been able to tell, I am a V/D supporter, as well as a Quigley-hater. Sorry if this chapter upset or angered you! The next chapter will make Violet suffer! Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes, I know that I'm posting a lot of chapters, but hey! I like this story! Thanks to people who read this story – even the people who don't like it! Enjoy this chapter. I know that you know, but I have to tell you anyway: The italics are mine. The plain text is from the book. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Quigley shrugged and sighed. Small bits of ice from the waterfall fell from the ends of forks and blew away in the wind. "It's like we never really knew our parents," he said.

"We knew them," Violet said. "They just had a few secrets, that's all. Everyone should keep a few secrets."

"I suppose so," Quigley said, "but they might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization with a headquarters hidden in the Mortmain Mountains."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," Violet said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide a headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said. _He turned to look at Violet, "But you are ruining it for me. Goodbye Violet!" He took off his fork-shoe and stabbed Violet right in the heart. Then he threw back his head and laughed like a maniac, his laugh accompanied by the sound of thunder as lightning flashes behind him._

**Sorry that it's short, but as you may have been able to tell from this chappie, Violet is my least favourite Baudelaire. Please stay tuned folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, and hey, don't sue me if you don't like it (but of course you cant sue me because you don't know who I am!)**

_Violet_ shrugged and sighed. Small bits of ice from the waterfall fell from the ends of forks and blew away in the wind. "It's like we never really knew our parents," _she_ said.

"We knew them," _Quigley_ said. "They just had a few secrets, that's all. Everyone should keep a few secrets."

"I suppose so," _Violet_ said, "but they might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization with a headquarters hidden in the Mortmain Mountains."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," _Quigley_ said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide the headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," _Violet_ said_, looking at Quigley._

"_You're lovely too Violet!" Quigley said. "Wow. I've been trying to work up the courage to say this for a long time. Violet, I think I love you."_

"_Ew!" Violet said, "That's gross! Boy germs!"_

"_But I thought you said-."_

"_I wasn't talking about you!" Violet interrupted, "I was talking about that wonderful Red Sox hat that you're wearing. Is it new?"_

"_I – what?" he said, "You like my Red Sox hat?"_

"_Uh huh." Violet said_

"_You can have it if you will be my girlfriend" Quigley said._

"_Deal!" Violet said._

_Then Quigley kissed Violet. Then _

_Censored For Your Own Protection_

**I know, it sucked. But oh well, I wanted to write _something!_ Now please review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes. Sorry if you don't like this chapter!**

**Remember, the _italics_ are the parts that I wrote. The rest is the property of Lemony Snicket**

Quigley shrugged and sighed. Small bits of ice from the waterfall fell from the ends of forks and blew away in the wind. "It's like we never really knew our parents," he said.

"We knew them," Violet said. "They just had a few secrets, that's all. Everyone should keep a few secrets."

"I suppose so," Quigley said, "but they might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization with a headquarters hidden in the Mortmain Mountains."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out about such a dangerous place," Violet said, peering off the ledge, "although if you have to hide the headquarters, it's a beautiful place to do it. Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said_, "A lovely day for Truth or Dare."_

"_Oooh!" Violet squealed, "I love that game. I'll go first! Truth or Dare?" she asked Quigley_

"_Uhh.. dare," he said cautiously_

"_Okay," said Violet, "I dare you to lick the slope."_

_Quigley licked the slope. His tongue (naturally) got stuck. He had to put his hand around his tongue to warm it up. It finally unstuck._

"_There!" he said triumphantly, "Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth?" Violet said uncertainly._

"_Ok, um… Who do you have a crush on?"_

"_Oh…" Violet said quietly._

"_Come on, tell me!" coaxed Quigley_

"_Duncan," Violet said, blushing._

"_I'm gonna kill that guy!" Quigley muttered under his breath._

"_Huh?" Asked Violet._

"_Nothing!" he hastily recovered, "Uh Vi, I changed my mind. You go on without me. I'm going back down."_

"_Why?" asked Violet._

"_Because Duncan and I have some unfinished – and unstarted too, come to think of it – buisiness to take care of!" And with that, he zoomed down the mountain, all the way to wherever Duncan was at that particular moment. And I am sure that after that, there was one less Quagmire in the world._

**I personally didn't like this chapter, but oh well. Sorry to all you V/Q people and sorry that I had to kill Duncan! Please review and give me your opinion. I value the opinion of my readers!**


End file.
